We plan to study the 3-dimensional structure of plant intercellular connections, the plasmodesmata (PD). Purified PD will be embedded and sectioned for electron microscopy in our lab at Stonybrook. They will be sent to UCSD to Dr. Sosinsky, the resource sicentist on this project. Dr. Sosinsky will examine these sections and analyze the data using the IVBM at the NCMIR. Work on this project is underway.